


Ласат

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fantastic, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Что вообще для него любовь? Отношения? Близость?





	Ласат

**Author's Note:**

> По сусекам поскребла,  
> ПВПшечку нашла.
> 
> Важно!  
> Таймлайн: середина 3 сезона "Повстанцев".  
> Сабин достигла возраста согласия.

Сабин ложится на койку, кутается в одеяло, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

\- Обними меня, Зеб. Прошу тебя. Обними.

В зеленых глазах ласата отражается понимание. Он медленно подходит и осторожно устраивается рядом. Сабин чувствует, как длинные пальцы, увенчанные острыми когтями, зарываются в волосы. Его поглаживания - такие странные, такие нечеловеческие - невероятно приятны.

\- У тебя было когда-нибудь с человеком? – с нехарактерной для ласата тактичностью спрашивает Зеб.

\- Нет, - Сабин сильнее вжимается в стенку. – Вернее не доходило. Только поцелуи, не более.

\- Первый раз, значит, - задумчиво произносит ласатский мужчина.

\- Как это происходит у вас, у ласатов? – интересуется она, прикасаясь к жесткой лиловой шерсти на затылке. От него исходит жар, которой кажется обжигающим. Он приятен на ощупь, несмотря на сильно развитые железные мышцы.

Зеб размышляет несколько мгновений, а затем честно произносит, не желая утаивать правду:

\- Достаточно жестоко.

Сабин судорожно вздыхает.

\- Не бойся, - мягко произносит он, касаясь фалангой пальца ее подбородка.

\- Я и не боюсь! - огрызается девушка и смело заглядывает в большие ласатские глаза. – Я мандалорка, забыл?

Ласат отстраняется, удивившись ее реакции, но Сабин выскальзывает из одеяла и робко прижимается к нему. В этом порыве столько нежности, желания, неуверенности, страха…

\- А если у нас не получится? – дрожащим голосом шепчет она.

\- Все равно рано или поздно придется, - мудро произносит ласат, аккуратно заключая ее в ранкоровы объятья.

На некоторое время возникает тишина. Сабин утыкается лицом в мощную грудь пытается привыкнуть к новому ощущению. Ощущению мужчины рядом с собой. Всё это кажется таким нереальным, ненастоящим, диким. Но Сабин уверена, что готова. Она хочет быть с ним. С ласатом. С Зебом.

Сабин слышит его дыхание. Глубокое и спокойное. Дыхание большого сильного существа, обнимающего ее. Она тоже сильная, но сейчас, в данную минуту, такая неуверенная, такая неопытная. Что вообще для него любовь? Отношения? Близость? Сможет ли он не нанести ей увечий?

От этих мыслей тело непроизвольно дрожит. Зеб тут же улавливает ее эмоции и сильнее прижимает к себе. Сабин слышит, как ласат начинает утробно рычать. Все тело его пронизывает сильная вибрация. Девушка не знает, пугаться ей или нет. Вибрация продолжается, тонкими колебаниями перекидываясь на ее тело. Это странно, необычно, приятно.

\- Зеб, - она поднимает голову и умилительно улыбается. – Ты мурлычешь... Как лот-кот.

Продолжая издавать утробные звуки, ласат поглядывает на нее и добродушно улыбается в ответ:

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Очень, - Сабин с нежностью касается его ушей и начинает их почесывать. Ласат жмурит глаза от удовольствия. Его дыхание учащается, а острые когти вновь примыкают к человеческой голове, аккуратно проводя по волосам, бережно касаясь тонкой кожи. Сабин наслаждается его нежностью. Эти когти не причинят ей вреда. Она ощущает, как что-то происходит внизу живота. Она не может объяснить. Ее тело желает чего-то. Зовет ее. Просит о чем-то.

Робкий романтичный поцелуй двух существ – ласата и человека – оказывается таким сладким, таким страстным. Утробное рычание усиливается. Хрупкая кисть скользит за ухо, аккуратно почесывая жесткую кожу.

Неожиданно глаза Зеба хищно сверкают, а руки с силой сжимают в стальных объятьях хрупкую девушку. Сабин издает сдавленный стон, в то время как ласат быстро переворачивает ее на спину и прижимает к матрацу, нависая сверху. Когтистая длань сверкает в воздухе. Треск разрываемой ткани, и от тоненькой сорочки остаются лишь лохмотья. Сабин ежится, пытаясь закрыть локтями свою наготу, и с суеверным ужасом наблюдает, как ласат срывает с себя эластичный костюм. Девушка жмурится от страха. Под одеждой оказывается настоящая груда мышц, которая сразу же наваливается на нее. Тело принимает на себя всю тяжесть огромного существа. Она еле дышит, не в силах пошевелиться.

\- Как у вас это происходит? – полурычит-полушепчет ласат, едва сдерживая страсть. – Лицом к лицу или нет?

\- Я… я… не знаю, - пищит девушка, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться. – Зеб, пожалуйста, не будь таким настой… А-а-а!

Фраза резко обрывается, когда широкая ладонь ласата с легкостью внедряется меж бедер. Сабин изо всех сил пытается вырваться, но это оказывается невозможным. Ласат держит ее крепко.

\- Не дергайся! – шипит он, и Сабин непроизвольно замирает. – Дай мне ощупать.

Девушка покорно раздвигает ноги. Пальцы нетерпеливо ощупывают промежность, из которой вовсю сочатся прозрачные выделения. Девушка не ощущает острых когтей. Он деликатно втянул их, заботясь о ее безопасности. Его прикосновения становятся все настойчивее, и из губ Сабин вырвался пронзительный крик.

-Тебе больно? – в голосе ласата сквозь страсть слышатся нотки беспокойства.

\- Я не знаю, - растеряно лопочет она. – Слишком новое ощущение. Я не понимаю, что происходит…

Прикосновения ласата сразу становятся мягче. Он медленно ощупывает ее, осторожно перебирая фалангами. В его тяжелом дыхании чувствуется нетерпение. Человеческая самка влечет его. Ее плоть хочет принять его. Она такая нежная и такая хрупкая. Один из пальцев аккуратно протискивается внутрь, изучая странный узкий орган, а девушка сдавлено мычит, не понимая, что он делает. Пытаясь довериться ему, как более опытному партнеру, она расслабляется.

\- Сабин, малышка, - страстно шепчет Зеб. – Ты слишком узка. Я боюсь повредить тебя.

\- Ох, - вздыхает она, чувствуя плавные движения его пальца. – Как люди получают удовольствие от этого?

\- Тебе неприятно?

\- Сделай по-ласатски, - перебивает она, ощущая на себе обильный слой пота.

\- Ты уверена, малышка? Ты ведь еще совсем ребенок, - с тревогой спрашивает Зеб.

\- Да, я хочу этого, - она неуверенно выдавливает слова.

Ласат разжимает медвежьи объятья, и Сабин теперь может свободно дышать. Он становится на колени перед ней и снимает эластичные брюки. То, что девушка видит меж сильных мускулистых ног, заставляет ее испуганно вскрикнуть. Широкая ладонь примыкает к основанию и разглаживает его по всей длине.

\- Я никогда не думала, что они бывают такими большими и такими толстыми, - испуганно шепчет она. – Это должно быть во мне?

\- Потрогай, - любезно произносит ласат.

Сабин несмело приподнимается и, вытянув тонкую ладонь, притрагивается к Зебу. Очень странное ощущение. Он плотен, рельефен, но достаточно нежен по сравнению с другими участками мускулистого тела. Широко распахнув глаза, она глядит на новый аспект ласатской анатомии. Больше всего поражает красивый аметистовый цвет, странно переливающийся в полумраке, и конечно же размер. Чрезвычайно крупный. Сабин на миг задумывается. У крупного ласата все должно быть крупным.

Странная мысль посещает голову. Сабин наклоняется ниже и касается головки губами. Ласат издает утробный рык. Высунув язык, она робко проводит им по частичке лиловой плоти. Тело Зеба содрогается от удовольствия. Сабин нежно обхватывает его губами и начинает погружать в рот.

Ощущая ее робкие движения, Зеб чувствует, как по телу разливаются волны тепла. Желание и страсть захлестывают разум. Он прикасается к затылку девушки и резким движением направляет ее к себе. Сабин мычит и причмокивает, покорно повинуясь ему. Ей приятно ласкать его. Она рада, что хоть в этом сможет доставить ему удовольствие. Даже если у них ничего не получится…

Он не груб, просто немного не рассчитывает силу, двигая ее голову взад-вперед. Сабин хочет сказать ему, что может все сделать сама, но не смеет выпустить ласатскую плоть. Он такой огромный, что еле помещается во рту. Неужели Зеб попробует внедрить его в самую нежную часть ее организма?

Неожиданно сильная рука резко оттягивает ее за волосы, а тело легко поднимается в воздух. Зеб переворачивает ее к себе спиной и ставит на четвереньки. Сабин не понимает, зачем это, но подчиняется, доверяя ему.

Ласат крепко держит ее бедра, полностью обхватывая их сильными лапами. Желание обладать человеческой девушкой с каждым мгновением усиливается. Страсть наполняет его. Он уже был с молодыми ласатскими самками и знает каково это спариваться первый раз.

Сабин чувствует его стальную хватку. Она знает, что будет больно. Гера говорила, что первый раз всегда больно. Но Гера тви’лечка. Что она может понимать в человеческой анатомии? Девушка ощущает, как он касается ее сзади. Как медленно двигается, подстраиваясь под человеческий организм.

\- А-а-а! – с губ срывается крик, когда ласат принимает первую попытку войти в нее.

\- Расслабься, - шепчет он. – Не зажимайся.

Как можно расслабиться, когда в тебя пихают эту здоровенную штуку? Но Сабин старается. Стонет, мычит, вздыхает, но пытается расслабиться. Движения ласата деликатны, но безуспешны. Ее тело отказывается принять его. Она слишком узка, слишком мала для него.

Зеб оставляет бесполезные попытки и плавно нагибается вниз.

\- Попробуем иным путем, - шепчет он, проводя острыми когтями по позвоночнику девушки. Это движение нравится Сабин, и она, дрожа всем телом, издает удовлетворенный вздох. Горячий шершавый язык осторожно касается ее лона. Сабин удивлена, но его действия порождают прилив удовольствия. Зеб тщательно вылизывает ее, словно маленького котенка.

Сабин почему-то чувствует себя младенцем. Немного постанывая, она шире раздвигает бедра. Слишком приятно, слишком нежно. Быть может, если у них не получится, они будут ласкать друг друга так? Орально?

Ласат наслаждается ее вкусом: тонким, девичьим, человечьим. Она не пахнет женщиной. По меркам его расы она еще ребенок. А правильно ли поступает он? Может стоит отложить? Они явно не подходят друг другу. Но он согласен хотя бы так. Если ей приятно. А ей действительно приятно!

Когда ее тело начинает рефлекторно двигаться в такт его движениям, Зеб понимает, что нужно попробовать еще раз. Аккуратно пристроившись сзади, он снова обхватывает ее бедра и подается вперед. Сабин испуганно стонет. Еще один легкий толчок, и он смог немного продвинуться вперед. Ее тело пытается открыться. Она старается открыться. Зеб резко выдыхает и делает сильный толчок.

Хриплый крик вырывается из груди. Сабин чувствует его. Старается помочь. Он деликатен, тактичен, но слишком крупный. Она пытается расслабиться еще больше, и очередной один сильный толчок, заставляет слезы навернуться на глаза. Резким движением ласат наконец входит в нее. Странная боль пронзает промежность. Сабин протяжно вскрикивает, пугаясь его настойчивости, но Зеб успокаивающе гладит ее по спине, выпуская когти.

Он нагибается к ней и тоже встает на четвереньки, обхватив широкой лапой ее небольшую грудь.

\- Мы справились, - нежно мурлычет он, возобновляя движения.

Сабин ощущает всю глубину его толчков. Она стонет, утопая в накатившей волне жара. Зеб двигается уверенно и глубоко. Контролировать страсть становится все сложнее и сложнее. Он пытается быть деликатным, но животные инстинкты в какой-то момент берут верх над разумом.

Резким движением лапы он надавливает на узкую спину, и Сабин утыкается носом в подушку. Широкая ладонь держит приподнятым таз, а пальцы другой лапы вцепляются в волосы, резко отводя голову девушки назад. Зеб делает серию глубоких толчков и входит в нее полностью. У Сабин сомкнутыми под веками светятся звезды, слезы тонкими струйками текут из глаз. Она кричит и пытается вырваться. Пальцы судорожно сжимают простыню. Она чувствует, как ласат наваливается сверху, плотно прижимая ее к матрацу.

Ей страшно. Он двигается слишком быстро, слишком яростно. Она ощущает себя полностью в его власти. Ласат рычит. Сквозь его зубы вырываются слова родного языка.

Сабин не может понять смысл. Она кричит в ответ. Кричит громко и отрывисто, повинуясь бешеному темпу движений. Он крепко держит ее, больно оттягивая голову. Ей трудно дышать, приняв на себя весь немаленький вес ласата. Он же явно наслаждается процессом.

Страх окутал ее невидимыми нитями. Казалось, он вот-вот разорвет хрупкую человеческую девушку на части или раздавит, как тех штурмовиков. Он яростен и по-животному быстр. Сабин чувствует, как ее тело дрожит, пропуская через себя бурю эмоций. Волна жара нахлынула на нее, проникла сквозь боль. И, кажется, вот он финиш, но ласат продолжает упорно двигаться, увеличивая скорость движений. Сабин пытается сказать, чтоб он прекратил, но из глотки рвутся лишь страстные, смешанные с болью крики.

Она предпринимает попытку скинуть его с себя, но огромная мускулистая рука хватается за горло, сильно сдавливая его. Сабин судорожно хрипит и яростно царапает матрац. Еще чуть-чуть, и он задушит ее. Неужели это и есть близость? Удовольствие? Судя по поведению ласата, но наслаждается столь необычным соединением тел. Чего нельзя сказать о ней.

Хватка резко ослабевает, и железные руки обхватывают плечи. Сабин судорожно ловит ртом воздух. Толчки становятся очень глубокими, болезненно глубокими. Из его рта вырывается победное рычание. Он с силой входит в нее, наполняя горячее лоно собой.

Сабин чувствует, что теряет сознание. Дальнейшее происходит как в тумане. Она валится на койку, обессиленная и выжатая, как перезревший мейлуран. Тело дрожит. Мышцы сводит. Она ощущает себя очень слабой, как маленький лот-котенок. Широкая лапа нежно гладит ее по спине.

Шепот. Зеб что-то шепчет ей. Девушка мотает головой, пытаясь вернуть рассудок, и с трудом разлепляет склеившиеся от слез веки.

Зеб смотрит на нее с такой нежностью и глубокой благодарностью. Его уши прижаты, а из груди слышится утробное урчание.

\- Зеб, я… - она тщетно пытается шевелить языком.

\- Малышка моя, - шепчет ласат, трепетно прикасаясь к ней и деликатно прижимая к себе. – Прости меня. Я кажется поранил тебя. Там кровь. Много крови.

Сабин осматривает себя, а потом тихо произносит, еле выдавливая нужные слова:

\- Гера сказала, что так и должно быть в первый раз.

\- Ты испытала удовольствие? – с надеждой спрашивает он.

Сабин опускает взгляд и трепетно прижимается к нему, судорожно всхлипывая. Зеб понимает все без слов. Он поддался страсти и причинил ей боль. Сам же ласат испытал невероятную эйфорию. Он просто не мог остановиться. Хотелось еще, больше, глубже, сильнее. Он не сдержал себя, и теперь, грубо лишив ее невинности, испытывает отчаяние. Корит себя.

Ее ладонь, такая тонкая и хрупкая, прикасается уха и ласково чешет за ним. Сквозь слезы прорывается благодарная улыбка. Охрипшим голосом Сабин искренне произносит:

\- Зато ты сделал меня женщиной.

Она понимает. Не злится, не отталкивает его. Зеб чувствует ее любовь, и его тело тоже наполняется приятным теплом. Он шепчет обещание, которое всенепременно выполнит. Он станет достойным партнером, он научится любит ее по-человечески.

\- Я буду стараться, Сабин. Буду стараться ради тебя.


End file.
